


I Won't Say (I'm In Love)

by Paladin_Willa



Series: The adventures of Matt, Lance, and Allura [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is very happy bout that, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dates, F/M, Fluffy, Garlic Knots are here, Getting Together, How They Get Together, Hunk is the best bro, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lake day, M/M, Not much tho, Relaxation Day, Spa Day, and have a picnic, but they different color, date, dont wanna admit they like each other, he helps Matt snag Lance, he wants his bro to be happy, i guess, its cute, its juniberry flavored, lol, matt and lance are hilariously jelly, theres ice cream too, they found the Juniberry flower, they go on two dates in one day, they go to a lake, they in denial, this took me days to write, with slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Lance finally gets the courage to ask Allura out, too bad Matt had the same idea. Now they have to listen to their hearts and see what they say. Prequel to other Mallurance fics. Peaceful Mornings can be thought of to be separate or after the war. Prompt by Discord buddies.





	I Won't Say (I'm In Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here’s another fic based on a prompt from my awesome discord friends! This is dedicated to you my peeps!! I hope you enjoy it everyone! Remember, you can ask me anything through the comments, Tumblr, or Twitter! And feel free to send me prompts or ask for anything you want to see! Love ya!  
> I WROTE THIS FOR MY AMAZING DISCORD BUDDIES WHO LIKE MALLURANCE LIKE ME!! LOVE YA BUDDIES! <3

Lance looked at his reflection with determination. “Today’s the day. You are gonna finally confess to Allura,” he said pointing to the mirror and he gave a smile before pulling a hand through his hair. He then left his room, unbeknown to him was Matt was preparing for the same thing.

“Ok, Allura seemed to like the compliment when you first met her. But what if she’s already in a relationship?” he started to doubt himself before he straightened his posture and looked determined into the mirror. “No, she’s not. If she was she would have turned you down! And Lance’s reaction, while like in a romantic relation doesn’t mean they’re together. Just go up and see how it goes,” he finished before nodding to himself. He then left the room he was given to sleep in whenever he stayed at the castle.

Shiro paused his conversation as he heard Pidge snickering beside him. He turned away from Allura and turned to see Matt and Lance entering from both sides of the room. The each saw each other and glared. Hunk entered from another door and gave a low whistle at seeing the two glaring at each other. They then started walking toward Allura who looked between the two curious. “Is there something you need?” she asked and the two glared at each other again.

“I love you! I’ve admired you for so long. Your so strong from how you continue on even though you’ve had so much horrible stuff happen to you. I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me,” Lance said.

“You’re an amazing person. I’ve heard so much about you while in the Freedom Fighters. You seem like such a compassionate, caring, strong, and so much more. Would you go on a date with me?” Matt asked at the same time and everyone looked between the three. Coran though looked intently at the three with a thoughtful look while giving his mustache a twirl before smiling at them.

Matt and Lance then glared at each other with slight grumples as they got closer to each other. “Ok, both of you stop this grumbling. I’m not certain of Earthen romance, but why not we all go out together?” she asked looking between the two. She could admit that she had started getting feelings for the two of them. But she wondered why they seemed hostile to each other.

“Allura, on Earth, poly relationships aren’t very common or uh, thought of nicely. Sure, we’ve gotten better about our LGBTQ group but having three or more lovers, that hasn’t gotten much better in the community. It’s only really accepted in small towns and villages,” Shiro explained and Allura made an understanding sound.   
“Well, we aren’t on Earth, are we?” she countered and Shiro nodded. “We’ll give it a chance then!” she exclaimed and the two glared once more before nodding. “I’ll meet you two in an hour. Today we will get to know each other better and see how it goes. Today is how you call it, Relaxation Day!” she said and everyone smiled. Both Matt and Lance then turned and walked out of the room to get ready.

Lance stood in front of his mirror and pushed a hand through his hair with a sigh. He didn’t know how to feel about Matt, he was cool, played with him and Pidge on the video game and they often joked and said random vines and memes to each other. But romantically, Lance didn’t know how to feel about Matt. Sure he seemed impressed when he saw Lance training with his new sword with Keith on that rare day he was back. He even said his form was great! Maybe, just maybe it’ll work out.

Matt grabbed the bouquet in his room after changing into more comfortable clothing for the joined relaxation and date day. He tilted his head to both sides, cracking it and losing it up as he thought about Allura and Lance. Both he and Lance respected Allura, he also seems caring, strong and so much more. They joked and messed around, he even played Pidge’s video game with her and Lance. He’s grateful too that Lance watched over after Pidge while he was gone. The one time he saw Lance training with Keith with his new broadsword, he was doing really well. He said so and Lance seemed taken aback at that, like no one had ever said that about his work which is preposterous.

No matter though, he’s gonna keep an open mind about how the date will go. He’ll see if this could continue and be a nice day, even if it didn’t work with him and Allura or him and Lance or them, he at least has the hope they would still be friends. But he had high hopes it would, Lance and Allura were great people. He then walked out of his room and found Hunk in the kitchen pulling some bread out. “What’s that?” he asked and Hunk gave a warm smile.

“Well, if you’re gonna warm Lance up to you, figured you could get a step up with this, his favorite food even though it’s bread, Garlic Knots!” Hunk said and Matt smiled gratefully at him.

“Thanks again, for helping me. You really didn’t have too,” Matt said getting a container out for the knots while Hunk continued to smile.

“It’s not a problem, We all know I’m the only one right now that can make human foods from alien ingredients,” Hunk said and Matt laughed agreement while he put the knots away. “Plus, I want my bro to be happy. So, I’m rooting for you to make this work,” he continued and Matt’s face softened at that. He then went over to Hunk and gave him a hug.

“Thanks, I hope it will too. Is everything ready?” he asked and Hunk nodded as he grabbed a desert from the fridge, a Juniberry Dulce De Leche ice cream. They found Juniberry berries that are the flowers before bloom on a planet. He had made the ice cream and made the Dulce De Leche to put on top for himself and Lance. Everyone tried it and loved it together.

“Now it is. I’ll take it down to the stop for you so that way the picnic area is already set up, plus only Pidge, Coran, and I know how to use the portable chill unit used to keep this cold,” Hunk said as he placed the desert into the basket before grabbing to item in question as Matt nodded understanding. The device originally been only in Altean until Pidge modified it, she then had Hunk and Coran help her make it safe to hold food items, but no one has learned how to use because they never really took it with much.

“Ok, when we get back, while they clean up I’ll tell you how it went,” Matt said and Hunk nodded agreement.

“Go get ‘em, tiger,” Hunk said as Matt nodded leaving the kitchen to head to Allura’s room. Right as the door opened, Lance came down the hall chatting with Coran about Altea. Lance smiled at the two of them while Coran gave a nod before walking away.

Lance walked toward Allura and quickly grabbed her hand and gave a peck to her knuckles. A smile graced Allura’s lips at that as she gave a small giggle while Matt gave a smile to them. “Allura, these are for you, I a nice Safirian selling them along with little Voltron dolls after the celebration. I thought you would like them,” Matt said and Allura smiled at that.   
“They’re lovely,” Allura replied gently taking them from Matt. “I’ll put them in a vase right now,” with that, she went back into her room and quickly got a vase ready and put the flowers in, she then placed it on the night stand beside her bed. “Now, what do you two have planned?” she asked and the two looked at each other.

“Why don’t we do your part first,” Lance said and Matt gave a nod.   
“Since we’re still on Olkarion, I thought we could go for a nice picnic and swim. So, you two will want to change,” he suggested and the two nodded. Allura turned around and closed her door while Lance went down the hall only to stop at the end.

“I didn’t think you would be into picnics and swimming. This could be fun,” Lance said and Matt gave a smile as Lance continued away to change. Allura soon came out after with a robe on, her swimsuit underneath.

“Lance is probably finished changing, lets go meet up,” Matt said and Allura nodded agreement. They walked down the hall to Lance’s room and soon ran into Lance who was walking back. He had a towel around his neck and he had some sweats on, leaving his chest bare. Matt glanced up and down, seeing the muscles shift as Lance leaned onto a foot. He glanced over to Allura and saw that she was in a similar state of shock. “Why don’t we head out now?” he asked and everyone nodded.

Matt lead them out of the castleship and through the forest, following a worn path through the tall trees. They soon reached a clearing, in the middle was a lake that was filled by a waterfall, a stream lead from the lake into the forest. Close to them was a basket on a blanket and Matt smiled as Lance and Allura made awed sounds. “It’s beautiful,” Allura said and Lance nodded agreement.

“How did you find this?” he asked looking at Matt.

“I had help from Pidge,” Matt said excluding that Hunk had made the suggestion of a lake to help win over Lance. “Let’s swim first,” he said and they took off their outer wear until they were just in their swimsuits. The two smiled at Allura who looked shyly at them when she let her robe fall to the ground revealing a two piece. The top had loose see through material go down to cover the stomach in a patel pink that matched the bottoms.

They went into the lake and played about, splashing and jumping in. They smiled and laugh as they played in the water for a couple hours before leaving, the sun getting high in the sky. They grabbed their towels and dried off bes they could before sitting onto the blanket that was filled with food. Matt opened it up before taking items out. He took out some sandwiches from the cooler and closed it before they could see. He then pulled out some old shaped fruit, chips, water, and finally the Garlic Knots.

A sharp gasp left Lance as Matt set the knots down. “How did you…?” he asked hesitantly and Matt smirked.

“I have my ways. I figured I would bring something you missed from home,” Matt said and Lance gave a warm smile, leaning forward to pull Matt into a hug.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“No problem, besides, Hunk made everything since he’s the best cook on the ship, I’m okay at it,” Matt admitted as Lance pulled away, eliciting a laugh from him.

“At least your honest about it,” Lance said laughing still and Allura joined in. A small smile formed on Matt’s face as the two continued to laugh before stopping. They then started eating, talking about anything that came to mind while they ate, allowing laughs to happen. They soon finished and Matt smirked at he pulled out the desert, Juniberry Dulce De Leche ice cream.

“Oh, Matt! You shouldn’t have!” Allura exclaimed and Matt just smiled as he set it down before pulling out three spoons.

“Hunk had made some for movie night and I asked if I could take some and he said yes. So, ya,” he said and Allura pulled him forward into a hug and gave a peck to his cheek leaving Matt a blushing mess, causing Lance to snicker.

“Since we’re finished, this actually helps my date idea,” Lance said and the two looked at him curiously while Matt put the dishes away.

“I was gonna have a us do a spa day! Massages, face masks, hand, feet treatments and the like,” Lance said and the two nodded as they stood, grabbing their towels while Lance got the blanket and Matt the basket. “While Matt puts the leftovers away I can finish setting up,” Lance continued and the two nodded agreement.

Once they entered the castle, Lance gave a peck on the cheek to Allura and Matt before heading down the opposite way while they made their way to the kitchen. They passed Hunk who carried a tray with food. “Hey Hunk, that for you and Pidge?” Matt asked and Hunk nodded.

“Yeah, we’re rebuilding Rover from the parts Lance and Coran found while cleaning the reactor. Yeah, let’s just say everyone heard the scream when he found Haxus,” Hunk said with a shudder that was copied by Allura.

“I’m going to go with I don’t want to know,” Matt said and Hunk nodded.

“Well, Rover isn’t gonna rebuild himself! Later you guys, and good luck!” Hunk said walking away while they continued to the kitchen. They placed the dishes into the fridge before cleaning the dirty dishes. They soon finished and headed off, Matt reached over and grabbed Allura’s hand. Allura looked down and gave a small smile before swinging them gently.

“Hey guys! How’s it going?” Shiro asked coming up to them and the two smiled.

“It’s going good. Lance needed to finish setting up so we decided to clean up mine while we wait. We’re now going to meet up with him, see ya,” Matt said and Shiro nodded.

“If you need me, I’ll be training,” Shiro said and Matt nodded understanding along with Allura. They walked down the hall and soon ran into Lance as he came out of the bathing room.

“Lance, we were just looking for you,” Matt said and Lance smiled at them.

“You found me just in time, I was about to go looking for you. I just finished setting up,” Lance continued and waved the two in who went without question. Both let out awed sounds as they looked around the room. In the center was a bath filled with rose water and bubbles. On the edge was a series of bottles they would later learn about. To the side was a couch with candles all around burning. Next to it on a stand was a radio playing music from the phone next to it. On the ground were two big containers full of liquid. Behind the bath was a shower so they could easily wash everything off.

“Whoa,” was all Matt could say and Lance smiled at them.

“That’s a good ‘whoa’, right?” Lance asked with a small smirk.

“Yeah,” Matt responded while Allura continued to look around awed.

“I brought some garments we will wear during our Spa Day, figured everyone would appreciate getting out of sand filled clothing,” Lance said and everyone nodded. They then went to the shower and rinsed off, getting as much sand as they could off of them. After that, they went into different rooms to quickly change.

“What’s first?” Allura asked and Lance lead them to the big bath.

“In here!” he said happily. They then all sit in the bath and Lance grabbed a bottle to start. After some amount of time, they were relaxing with Lance and Allura leaning against Matt. In their hair was a treatment and Lance talked about his home when asked by them, answering any question they had.

“You have three siblings?” Allura asked.

“Yeah, two older siblings, Luis and Veronica, and one younger, Marco. But a few of my cousins feel like siblings. Layla, James, and Emilia love hanging with us whenever I visited, even before they loved to. But, now, they’re probably trying to find out what happened to me,” he trailed off, voice cracking slightly and instantly, the two moved to put him between them, holding him tightly.

“You’ll see them soon, I swear it,” Allura said and Lance gave a nod of thanks.

“Let’s go wash out our hair,” Lance mumbled and they nodded agreement. Lance stood up and they followed suit, heading toward the shower. They helped wash the treatment out of each others hair. They then got changed into their normal clothes and Lance quickly rubbed moisturizer onto them and they did it for him. “So that’s it. We can relax in the lounge or go to our rooms,” Lance said and both Matt and Allura smiled at him.

“I had a great time, Lance,” Allura said and Matt nodded agreement. “Why don’t we all go to my room and how Hunk says, cuddle?” she asked and Lance smiled at that.   
“I’d like that,” Lance said and Allura grabbed each of their hands and walked to her room. They soon reached Allura’s room and she placed Lance in the middle and laid down next to him, wrapping her arms around him. Matt then laid down on Lance’s other side and did the same thing. “Thank you,” Lance whispered. “I had a fun time today, I think this is something I’d like to continue,” he continued and the two smiled.

“Me too,” Matt said and Allura nodded agreement when they looked at her. Lance then turned onto his side and faced Allura who pulled him closer. She rested her arm under his head and Lance nuzzled into it as Matt moved closer so he was spooning Lance. A sigh escaped Lance’s lip as they pulled the blanket over themselves. They all nuzzled into each other as sleep pulled them under.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it! I hope you enjoyed it! I’ll admit that the ending might be a tad rushed since I wanted to get this out and its late, so ya. Sorry if it feels rushed. But do tell me what you think!


End file.
